Deliver Us
by PhoNyx
Summary: The sons of Ipswich have faced their share of hardships, especially when Chase flew into town. Yet Tylers personal hardship threatens to destroy him. With faces from the past returning to the fold, it looks like the covenant could be on the brink of destruction. Especially when a face they all thought long dead returns.
1. Familiar Faces

_Some of you may recognize this story. It was once tilted Deliverance, and it is a rework of that story._

_For the timeline of this story, it is roughly three or so months after the film. Events that will be mentioned in the story happened when they were roughly 16/17. Tyler being 16, the rest of the sons 17._

_**Summary** – Every teenager understands that their lives will be filled with challenges. They all face them at some stage in their lives. For the youngest son of Ipswich, Tyler Simms is no different. He has perhaps faced more hardships than most. When an old flame returns to town he is forced to deal with a past he always thought would stay there. Now, not only must he face it, but try and move forward. Yet, with their past conspiring against them, can they move forward and conquer their demons? Or will they fall at the last hurdle, or will something else entirely, destroy all they hold dear?_

**Deliver Us**

_" Day upon day we are faced with our own immortality. We are faced with the possibility that we will not live forever. No matter how often we tell ourselves we will live to a ripe old age, we can never fully convince ourselves that it will truly happen. Why? Because every time we turn on the TV we are reminded that we are truly only human, that we all give into human emotions, love, happiness, pain, anger, hatred. It is these emotions that eventually lead us down the path of destruction. We all want to believe that the human heart is good, but given the right trigger, given the right initiative we can all become killers, all we have to do is look to the TV, or turn and look at each other to see the single human emotion that connects us all. Hatred, we all feel it some day in our lives, from the person who sits quietly in the back of the classroom to the most popular person in the school. We all feel the hatred that tugs at our inner selves. The ones we hide from everyone else. Some of us choose to ignore those feelings. We choose to push them aside. We prove we are stronger than the hatred that calls to us. We turn that hatred to something else. To strength. Determination and help shape ourselves into something else. Others let it fester. They let it linger inside and it consumes us. Then one day they just snap. They become another statistic. Everyone has the capability of doing something evil. It is all inside of us. That little band that can snap at any moment. All it takes is the right push for us to go from something pure. To something dark."_

For the first time it seemed this year, Reid was actually paying attention to the speech that was happening at the front of the classroom. His elbows rested on the desk in front of him. One hand resting against his chin as he kept the look of disinterest on his face, but it was his slight forward posture that gave him away. Reid Garwin was actually listening to what was being said. Something about the words that the young woman at the front of the class was speaking, actually rang true with him. Of course, he never truly believed he could become evil, but it rang true for another reason. The fear of losing himself to the magic that ran through his veins, was strong. The young woman seemed to be speaking directly to him without even knowing it. That band she spoke of was something he felt every day. One snap and he would lose himself. Becoming something everyone kept warning him of. Another statistic.

Truthfully when the blonde had first taken her place on the podium he had expected the boring tirade that the other students had started, to continue. He had been pleasantly shocked though. She spoke with such emotion in her voice. It made you have to listen to what was being said. She was unnerving in her words, unwavering with her speech. Jaw strong as she spoke, virtually never having to look down at the speech in front of her. Instead her gaze looked at each one of them. It forced you to listen to her words. Whether the rest of the class was doing that, Reid was uncertain. But he was.

The class had been given the task of speaking about the human conditioning, and what made a killer. Whether you were born that way, or whether you gained that later down the line. The young woman at the front, surely had an interesting take on it, and while she was talking about hatred, and the ability to kill, Reid connected it with his own problems. With his own destiny. Each son of Ipswich had the potenti_a_l to misuse their magic and die at an early age. But they did not have to. The young blond son found himself wondering what it would be with him, what his snapping point would be. Would he become like Calebs father, like everyone expected him to, or would he fight it? It was a lot to contemplate that was for sure. It was truly the first time that year that he had actually truly engaged his brain. That someone had forced him to engage his brain.

"Who is that?" Reid found himself questioning. His words directed to his friend that was seated, as usual at his side. When no answer came though, he turned his gaze in the direction of the youngest member of the covenant. There was nothing. Tyler was so wrapped up by the speech he was completely oblivious to anything else. With a slight huff Reid waved his hand in front of his face, "Earth to baby boy, who is that?" Reid asked a little louder. Still there was nothing. Not a peep. With a slight roll of his eyes Reid took to kicking his friend under the table. What was this? Sure Tyler enjoyed his study, but this was just ridiculous.

"Some of us are trying to listen Reid" Tyler's words were filled with semi annoyance. His words aspirated as he shot his best friend in all the world a glare. Reid just huffed, throwing his hands in the air with annoyance, his body once more relaxed back into the seat. Sometimes his friend could be such a nerd...okay. All the time. None the less, Reid himself returned his gaze to the front of the class. The presentation was still going on, and he had already missed a bit of it, in his attempt to get his friend to communicate with him.

_"One day you will have it all. Your dreams and your desires. They will all be there in front of you, and so will your fears and your deepest desires. Some of you will gain all you wish, others will have it swept away from you. A moment in time where your band either snaps, or remains strong. It is the friends, and the family. The love and devotion which keep you said. But sometimes what is our greatest strength, the thing that keeps us sane, can cause us to lose all when we lose it"_

Reid let out a breath as the presentation came to an end. She was right. She was so right. It was true, every word she spoke. He had witnesses it himself, they all had. When Chase had blown into town. Reid had seen himself reflected in the evil that had been Chase. Without his family, without his support, he would have turned out to be just like Chase, and that, it scared him. He liked to think he would be alright With his family by his side. Liked to think they all would. If they stood by one another.

The blonde at the front smiled of the class smiled, the smile turning her face into something so bright. Reid watched her as she gathered her things, tracked her up the steps until she was out of his sight before he returned his focus to his friend. "Okay she's finished. Now who is she?" He questioned once again, a nudge to Tyler for good measure.

Tyler sighed as he shifted in his chair. Reid was one of the most impatient people that he had ever encountered. It was one of his worst traits and sometimes his best. Right now though it was his worst. He would never let this go. With a huff Tyler turned in his seat to eye his friend. He was shocked truly that his friend had paid as much attention as he had, usually he was slumped down in his seat, so that the teacher was unable to see that he was sleeping.

"Kalliste Hammond" Tyler replied simply, his face creased in amusement at the look that cross over his friend's face. It was a look of shock, and recognition.

"Wait, she transferred just after her 16th right?" Reid stated.

Truly it shocked Tyler. For such a ladies man, sometimes Reid was just so oblivious. "You should pay attention every now and then, she moved back a month ago" Reid just shook his head at his friends remark. Could it be true that he had missed such a thing? He turned in his seat, trying with slight vain to see the woman that was seated behind them. Scoffing in amusement. Looking at her now and knowing who she was he could see it. She was slimmer than she had been when he had seen her last. She had grown into her looks more, and her skin held a slight tan that it did not have before, even her hair had lightened slightly, but sure enough it was the same young woman that had moved away.

"How am I only just seeing her?" Reid questioned his friend. Tyler just rolled his eyes in response. His friend was just oblivious sometimes. Just oblivious. Tyler couldn't blame his friend though. Kalliste had kept herself to herself. None the less Tyler would have expected his friend to have noticed her, just once. Although a part of him was more than glad that his friend had failed to notice her.

* * *

><p>Kalliste gathered her belongings with haste, trying to stuff all of her books and pens and such, into her back-pack as quickly as she could, all the while her blue hues were locked on the clock, watching as the seconds ticked by. There were three minuets left and they seemed to be going by so slow. Hours rather than minuets. She had places to be, and if this lesson did not end soon then she was going to be late. She had only half an hour to get back to her apartment and change into her work clothes before she was due at work. At this rate she would be bypassing her apartment all together and heading straight to work. There was just no way that she could afford another reprimand for being late, she was already on two warnings, and changing her shifts hadn't worked either. No doubt she would have to speak to her boss into making them even later, forcing her to work the night shift. She really did not want to, she barely got chance to do her school work as it was. But, if that was what it required than that was what she would do, because she could not afford to lose this job.<p>

Finally the bell signaled the end of the day, and she was out of her seat and down the steps before most of the other students had time to register that the bell had rang in the first pace. She quickly stopped by her locker, her fingers fumbling around the combination. When her locked finally opened she pulled out the several books she would need for that night, and stuffed them into her back-pack without a care.

"Kali" A deep sigh tumbled from her lips. Few people called her Kali, which meant whoever was stopping her, knew her well enough to do so. She could just not catch a break. She twisted on the spot, her hand moving a stray piece of hair out of her face as she looked to the person who had stepped up to her. Her blue hues took in the blonde hair, the back beany and the black finger-less gloves. Reid Garwin. Lovely...not.

"Reid" His name left her lips with as much enthusiasm as she felt, which was not a lot. Of all the people she would have wanted to talk to her, he was not one of them. Hell she would have much preferred Aaron Abbot to speaking to her. But no, instead she got Reid Garwin. Playboy of Spencer Academy and one of the sons of the sons of Ipswich. Ugh.

"I thought we could go and grab a coffee" Kali just blinked at the male before her. She was actually quiet flabbergasted that he would think she would want to grab coffee with him. She had all but avoided him the first time she had been at Spencer, not just him, but all of the sons truly. Things had not changed since she had returned either.

"I can't look i'm sorry but iv got to go" She gave no other word, just shimmed her body past him and left. The conversation had cost her minuets she did not have to lose. There would be no stopping by her dorm room before work. No it would be straight to work today. She was out of the doors before Reid could even contemplate what had happened.

* * *

><p>"Reid?" Tyler questioned as he came to a stop beside his friend. His gaze shifted in the direction he was looking, just in time to see a streak of blonde escape out of the door. With a deep shake of his head he turned to look in the direction of his other brothers.<p>

"Reid man" It was Pogue, the third eldest son, his hand reached out, clapping Reid on the back, his hazel hues danced in amusement as he looked down at the stricken blonde. Reid just turned and glared at his friend with annoyance.

"That was not cool man" Reids words were a hiss as he rubbed a hand over the now throbbing spot on his back. Out of them all Pogue was the strongest, and the biggest, something Reid was sure that his brother forgot sometimes. Or he simply did it to elate such a response from him. Either way Reid was not amused by the now sore spot on his back.

"What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost" Tyler was genuinely concerned. His friend look out of sorts. It was not a look that Tyler was used to seeing on his friends face. Reid was the put together guy. Few things got to him. He was a jokester. A prankster. Didn't play by the rules. Tyler both admired and loathed the man.

Reid in reply ran a finger-less gloved hand over his face, his head shook from side to side to side slightly. He was still shocked "I just got turned down" Now Reid was far from the ladies man most made him out to be. Yes he enjoyed women, and yes, he had a string of them. But he was no where near the man whore most made him out to be, but he had never had problems getting one to agree to go out for coffee with him. It was just coffee for god sake.

"Kalliste?" It was Calebs deep voice that had Tyler chuckling under his breath slightly. Of all the women Reid had to for her. Kali did not think highly of the blonde, that was for sure.

"She totally blew me of man"

"She isn't your type man" It was Pogues voice, followed by a chuckle from the other brothers. The whole situation was actually quiet amusing for the third eldest son. For as close as Reid and Tyler were, Pogue still found it amusing that Tyler had managed to keep something so important from his best friend.

"Every girl is my type" Reid tossed back. He had the distinct feeling he was missing something important by the way the others kept shifting about. Especially when Tyler rubbed the back of his neck, a sure sign that the youngest was nervous about something and both Caleb and Pogue kept shooting him looks from the corners of their eyes. "Why, you guys know something I don't?" That just brought on more nervous shifting from his best friend.

"She was involved with baby boy" Caleb answered easily. Tyler just sighed, his gaze down cast. For the longest moment Reid just stood there. Trying to determine whether they were pulling his leg or not, because that was something he would have been aware of...right? From the looks on everyone's face though, but especially Tylers, they were not in fact having him on.

"Well damn!"


	2. A Cup of Misunderstanding

_So this is the second chapter to the story. I would love to hear what you all think. So drop me a review._

**Deliver us**

**Chapter two – A cup of Misunderstanding.**

* * *

><p>"You're late" Kali sighed and nodded her head in aspiration as she looked in the direction of her boss. She had known she would be. The conversation with Reid had cost her minuets she did not have spare. She turned to face her boss as she tied the apron around her waist. It would be only a matter of time before her boss decided enough was enough. That there was someone else out there who would actually arrive to work on time. If she lost this job? She had no idea what she would do. The reprimand that she was expecting to come though. Didn't. Not really. At least, not as harshly as she had been expecting.<p>

"Don't let it happen again Hammond. You're one of my best employees, I really don't want to have to let you go. But you carry on being late I'm not going to have a choice" Kali let out a tired sigh, and offered her boss a slight nod. What else could she do? Apologies? Again. How many times this month alone had she apologized for being late, even if it was a minuet. They added up in the end. As she swept her hair back into a tight bobble, she watched her boss for a brief second as she headed back to her office. Once she was inside her office Kali let out a breath and gave herself a mental shake, trying, without avail to shake of the stress of the day. She plastered on a fake smile and turned to face her first customer of the day.

"What can I get you?" She questioned the customer that now stood in front of her. He was actually using the boards behind her. They listed the usual, drinks, and food, their daily specials. They were normally just for show. Those that had grown up in Ipswich knew exactly what to expect on what days. Only the out of towners used the boards and you didn't often get one of those. As the male seemed to ponder over the choices, Kali popped her hip to the side as she waited, with semi patience for him to order, foot quietly tapping. It was going to be one of those days.

"Ill just have a regular coke, double cheeseburger and large fries" Finally! She internally cheered. On the outside Kali just smiled at the male. He wasn't to bad on the eyes either. She jotted down the order and turned to place it with the kitchen. In the time it had taken her a queue had already formed. Yes, it was going to be one of those days. With a deep sigh she rang up the order, took the money from the customer, and scrambled for the change. "If you take a seat ill be right with you" She really hoped she didn't sound as fake as she thought she did.

The bell above the door tinkled. Alerting her, and the rest of the customers to the presence of yet more people. Her gaze lifted, blue hues brightening when she saw who it was. He came in every day. At the same time, right down to the second. It was scary really, how he was never even a second late. Her gaze tracked him as he joined the queue, her lips forming into an actual smile. One that she didn't have to fake. He'd always had that affect on her, and it hadn't changed in all the time she had been gone. Another bell dinged and she turned to receive the order from the kitchen. She moved over to the male who had ordered the food moments before. "Enjoy your meal" Yup. She sounded faked. She had always hated that about waitresses. How they had on their fake smiles, and their fakes voices, and here she was. With her fake smile, and her fake voice. God how she had fallen. She returned to the counter, and was face to face with the male who had entered the diner seconds before.

"I get a coffee" The young male questioned. Kali could do nothing but nod her head. It was always only what she could do. For the first seconds in front of him, her throat always clogged with nerves, her stomach flip flopped and she just felt thrown back into the past, absorbed by it all. Turning to actually make his order gave her the precious seconds she craved to get her head back into order. She had no idea if he even knew the affect he had on her. If he even felt the same way she felt in those first few seconds of seeing one another.

She didn't have to ask his order. Knew exactly what he wanted. He always had it the same, never changed it. So she slid the coffee over towards him and took the money he handed her. Always change. And she always took her time checking it. Not that she needed to. It was always the same, but it prolonged the time they had. "I take it Reid knows about us?" She questioned as she placed the money into the register.

"He knows we used to date. Thats it. All any of them know" Kali fully eyed Tyler for the first time since he had arrived. Truly looked at him. He looked as good as she felt. Which was to say he was tired. Drawn. Dark circles were under his eyes and he let out a deep breath. God it broke her heart. None the less she was more than glad that no one knew. She wasn't sure if she could handle that. Kali gave him a slight nod of her head. What was there to say really?

"You know, in all this time, you never did tell me why you had come back" Kali draw her lower lip between her teeth. She wanted to tell him. God she wanted to tell him. But, it was one secret she would take to the grave. Tyler was a good guy. The best out of the sons of Ipswich. She couldn't tell him that. The pity would destroy her. She knew it was killing him though. So much had changed, and Tyler was no fool. He knew something was wrong. Knew she was hiding something from him, and that killed her to.

"Guess I missed Ipswich. California was to hot" She replied with a slight shrug of her shoulder. She was unable to meet his gaze though. It was a lie. She was lying to him, and he knew it. God when had things become so difficult between them?

"Kali" Tyler's words were deeper than she was used to. Filled with an emotion she hated having put there. Sometimes she wondered if things would have been better if they had never dated. With a forced smile she placed the money onto the counter. She never placed it into his hand. Couldn't bare the chance of touching him.

"Tyler" She mocked, trying to keep the situation between them light. It was always to emotion heavy. For once she just wanted something light. Something happy. Licking her lips she turned away from him. Customers were starting to get agitated, and as the bell above the door dinged again, she knew the time between them had come to an end. The rest of the sons had arrived.

"You have company anyway" She stated simply, her head nodding into the direction of the door way, where Pogue, Caleb and Reid were entering. The second Tyler glanced away the moment between them was broken and she was able to tear her own gaze away, only for a second though. She watched him the entire time he walked to his friends before her gaze returned to her customers. Her mind though. Was a million miles away.

* * *

><p>"Didn't know Kali worked here" Pogue stated as he seated himself at the table, his gaze over on the counter where Kali was busy with the line of customers that just seemed to keep on growing. Tyler gave a nod in reply to the statement, his hands wrapped around the cup of his coffee, it had cooled in the time he had Kali had been speaking. He took a sip of his coffee and eyed Reid. The blond was staring at Kali was fascination. Tyler had to quench down the tension he felt in his stomach.<p>

"She's worked here since she got back" Tyler muttered as he dropped his gaze. This had been their place. His and hers. The other sons hardly ever ventured here. But when they had spotted him inside they had stepped inside, rather than going to their usual hang out.

"Didn't except someone like her to be working" Reid mused as he tilted his head so he could watch her some more. It was no secret that the Hammond's had money. That their daughter got what she wanted. Just like most of the other families in Ipswich. It just didnt make sense to Reid that someone with that sort of money would be working, especially in some diner of all places.

"A girl like her?" Caleb question. His own gaze now focused on Reid. Reid simply rolled his eyes. Typical Caleb, taking offence to the smallest of things.

"Come on her folks are loaded. It's not like she needs the extra money" Reid replied simply. Staring at all of them with a look of confusion on his face. She was a Spencer kid, she was just like all of the other rich families. Working when you didn't have to, made no sense to the blonde.

"Not everyone enjoys hand out's Reid. Some of us like to think that we got there because we worked for it, and not because someone gave it to us" Tylers words had risen an octave as he looked at his friend. He had known Kali all of her life. Her house had been right next to his own (or at least as next to his as a house got with the acres between them)

Reid didn't take a second to think about his response. His words were leaving his mouth before his brain had engaged. "Then she is seriously misguided"

Caleb rolled his eyes. This was a situation that was going to get out of hand. Quickly. His gaze roamed from Reid over towards Kali as she served a table next to them. Out of them all Reid was the one who flaunted the money that he had. None of them earned it. Their expensive cars, or their bikes, came from their folks. To Caleb, if someone wanted to earn their money. Then good for them.

"You don't know the first thing about her Reid!" Tyler snapped, his words had grown deep with anger. His eyes flared as he pushed himself back from the table. The chair knocking back ever so slightly. Sometimes Reid was just a damn idiot. He needed to learn how to engage his brain before he engaged his mouth. Kali had been through more than any of them would understand. The both of them had. Yet she was still holding strong, and yet Reid still found something to pick at. God he was an idiot.

"No need to get your panties in a twist baby boy, just cause you ain't taping that anymore" Pogue and Caleb shared nervous looks with each other. They had known how much Tyler had cared about Kali, no doubt about how much he still cared for her. She was also a very sore subject for Tyler. No way that Tyler was going to stand there while Reid insulted her.

"You don't know the first thing Reid" Tyler hissed. He pushed himself away from the table. Coffee virtually untouched as he stormed away. He was seething. Reid was his brother, but damn he could strangle him sometimes. He stopped only long enough for his blue hues to focus on Kali. She had watched the entire thing and she was looking at him with a mixture of concern,and confusion. He just shook his head and left.

* * *

><p>Darkness had descended over Ipswich, the moon lighting up the darkness of the sky which illuminated the otherwise dark street. The green Ninja raced down the winding streets of Ipswich. The engine breaking through the otherwise quiet streets. Pogue came to a stop outside of the diner he had been in hours before, his helmet nestled under his arm as he eyed the empty diner. The lights were on inside, but it was still dead inside. Everyone else would be at Nicky's, where he should have been. Instead he was here. He was still unsure why he was here. But he was. Honestly it had been playing on his mind all day. But more so after he and Caleb had gone to his apartment to try and catch up on some of their work. The incident earlier that day had been playing on his mind. Tyler and Reid rarely argued and when it happened, it was serious.<p>

With a deep sigh Pogue pushed open the door to the diner, the bell jingled to announce his presence. "What can I get you?" Kali's voice rang out before she had even turned to look at who it was. Pogue just gave her a tight smile when she finally did turn around. She seemed to pause, her hand hovering over the table she had been wiping down.

"Coffee strong" Pogues voice seemed to pull her out of her stupor and she gave a nod of her head. Moving to the counter so that she could make his order. As she made his order, he moved to the counter so that he could take a seat, his helmet placed on the seat beside him. His gaze watched her intently. He could see the tension in her shoulders, and it made little sense to him. Kali had never rarely liked them, the only one she had ever gotten along with had been Tyler, the rest of them she had tolerated. Truly it was nice, knowing that there was someone out there who didn't fall over themselves just because they were the famous son's of Ipswich. It was refreshing.

The fresh coffee was placed in front of him and he draw it towards him, allowing the cup to warm his otherwise cold hands. Winter was coming to Ipswich. There was no doubt about that. As he held the cup he regarded her. She looked the same as the last time they had met. Slighter more tan, but her eyes held a sadness that one her age shouldn't have had.

"So what brought you back home?" He pondered out loud, doing what he could to try and start a conversation with her. Apparently though it was not a question she wanted to be asked. He watched as she dropped the cleaning cloth, her gaze hard as she looked at him.

"Guess I got home sick. You can't beat home" Kali's words were simple, almost hard, and Pogue couldn't, fathom what had brought it on. He didn't know her well enough to know whether she was lying or not, so for now. He took them as face value.

"So you came back for Tyler?" Her mused with a slight smile tugging the corner of his lips. It just resulted in a tired sigh from Kali, something flashed in her eyes. He couldn't be sure, but it looked like pain...and was that guilt as well?

"Why don't you just ask what you want to ask Pogue and be done with it" Reid had managed it, why couldn't he?

"Okay...why are you working here...i mean its not like you need to" Pogue meant no offence by the words. But Reid had been right, she didn't need to, and she hadn't felt the need to before she had left. So what had changed? Why had she decided that now was the time that she needed to work for her money.

Kali sighed tiredly. She was to tired of all of the questions, the looks, all of it. She knew it was going to come to a head sooner or later and for the first time she she had returned it just came spilling out of her. "Not all of us have rich mommies and daddies Pogue that can buy us what we want. Not everyones folks can look past a mistake a sweep it under the rug"

Her words came as a shock to him. If the Hammonds had lost their money it would have made the news, at least in the circles their folks ran in. So her words made little sense to him. The more he looked at her though the more he felt for her. She looked so small, and so drawn. Tired, and it seemed it was more than just physical tired, she was mentally and emotionally tired as well, and that look was back, the one he had seen earlier. The one that spoke of pain in ways he would never understand. He honestly didn't know what to say...what was there to say? He knew any questions he asked would be met with silence. But he couldn't not, not ask.

"What happened" He questioned looking at her, he didn't expect anything in return, so he wast disappointed when she brushed it of.

"Its none of your business okay, just forget I said anything" None the less Pogue sighed. His mouth opening to form something, anything, what he didn't know, he just want to open himself to her. Let her know that while they were by no means friends, she meant something to his brother and that mattered. Wanted her to know that she could talk to him. But she just shook her head

"Please Pogue. Just leave" And with a dejected sigh he did.

* * *

><p><em>Okay guys let me all know what you think. Reviews are awesome and I have cookies.<em>


	3. The Truth Comes Out

_This chapter deals with sensitive subjects for some, so just a heads up as your going into this._

_I would also like to say a huge thank you to those who have taken the time to read and review. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

**Deliver Us**

**Chapter 3 – The truth comes out.**

* * *

><p>Tyler did not want to be here. At least, not today. He was tired, and unfocused. Sleep had been an impossibility for him the previous night. He had eventually returned to the dorms after the argument with Reid. He should have known that his friend wouldn't have taken to the way he had spoken to him in the diner, and he had dealt with the blow back. Reid had laid into him. Read him the riot act. Tyler knew it was coming. Had expected it, he had kept a huge secret from his friend, and Reid let him have it. Friends did not keep secrets from one another, at least, it had turned into one huge argument, when he had retaliated that if he wasn't such a man whore, who thought with the wrong head, he would have told him. Reid had yelled some profanity as he had stormed out of the dorm room, Tyler hadn't seen him since. It was just typical of Reid as well. He started the arguments, and then Tyler was left feeling guilty for yelling at him, and keeping the secret from him in the first place. As it were, he just wanted to return to his dorm room and try to sleep.<p>

People greeted him in the corridor as he stepped into school that morning. He forced himself to smile. To greet those who greeted him, just going through the motions. He moved through the morning in a daze, his eyes open, but his gaze not focused. He hardly retained any information of what the teachers were giving them. They went in one ear, and out the other. Reid still hadn't shown up, and the whole thing with Kali was confusing the hell out of him. She was keeping something from him. He didn't know what it was, but he hated that she was lying to him. They had once been so close and now she couldn't even tell him the truth. It hurt. Stung.

At lunch he made his way to the canteen. His steps carried him to the table he shared with the other sons. One was missing. Of course there was. He hadn't shown up for the rest of the day, so why did he expect him to be at lunch? "Where's Reid?" Pogue enquired as Tyler seated himself down at the table. In reply Tyler just shrugged shoulder, returning the first bump half heartedly.

"Dunno man, we got into it last night, haven't seen him since" Tyler replied simply. His voice giving away just how tired he as. He ran a hand through his hair before reaching for a fry. Reid was the single most complicated person there was. Reid could be caring. There was little doubt about that. He got a bed reputation yes. But with his family, he was caring, would do anything for them. Yet sometimes he could be so stubborn. You pissed him of, it didn't matter who you were, friend, family or foe, he would treat you all the same. It was just like him to skip out on an entire day just so he could prove a point.

"He gave you the riot act huh" Caleb sympathised. It was just like Reid. Tyler and he were the closest of close. They kept nothing from one another. They had all feared the day when Reid found out about the relationship. Reid would have taken it bad. No matter what.

Caleb couldn't help but feel slightly guilty at the situation though. It had been he, who had told Tyler not to divulge the information to Reid. Especially not until they were certain that Kali was someone who Tyler truly wanted in his life, for the long haul. They did not need a repeat performance of October. They had all been hoping Reid would be able to see how happy Kali made Tyler, and then things would be a lot simpler. Of course, that had never occurred because Kali had just left one day. Now she was back though, they had all known it was only a matter of time before Reid found out the truth, and blew up over it.

"Yea man, went on about how friend's didn't keep things from one another" Damn it Reid really frustrated him. The guy was his best friend and yet he could not trust him not to put himself between him and Kali. Could not trust him not to try and steal her. Now, he was left to worry about where Reid was, what he was up to, and whether he was laid in some ditch somewhere.

"I don't know why you didn't just tell him about her" Sara mused looking over to the youngest son. It baffled her as to why he would have kept something from his closes friend. Especially something like that. Her gaze flicked over towards him and her brow perked in slight interest.

It was Kate who responded, her gaze flicking over towards Tyler with slight sympathy, especially now she knew the whole truth. "Reid tried it on with Tyler's last girlfriend" She stated, her hand curling around her boyfriend's bicep. It had been a terrible time. Tyler and Reid hadn't spoken for a month. Reid had almost gone as far to beg his friend, Tyler had just shook his head and told him to shove it up his ass.

"But I thought he was your friend?" Sarah muttered with a shake of her head, she glance from Tyler to the rest of the people around the table, the confusion clear in her eyes.

"He rationalised it by saying that he wasn't good enough that she would have broken his heart in the end, that she was just using him and didn't care who she was with as long as it was a son" Pogue replied with a slight shrug. It was a sore topic. For them all. The covenant relied on them being strong, a unit. But that summer it had almost broke the. Tyler had retreated into himself and Reid had used more and more.

"That's messed up, even for Reid" Sarah shook her head, bewildered. Some of the things she heard about Reid were just crazy.

Tyler sighed to him. Throughout the entire conversation he had tried to just ignore it, to keep his mind from focusing on the very reason he had kept Kali away from Reid. Why he hadn't told him about her. He hated knowing he couldn't trust his friend. Kali had been his world, and he had wanted nothing more than to tell Reid about her, but memories of October, and Calebs words had kept him from doing so. He couldn't risk it, couldn't risk losing her. Waste of time that had been, because he had lost her anyway.

"I got to erm, I lef something in my car" He muttered, hurriedly pushing himself away from the table. He could not be around the conversation any longer. Could not see the pity in Sarah's eyes, nor the rest of them. The cold breeze of the Ipswich air smacked him in the face and instantly cleared his mind. It was exactly what he had needed. The fresh air to just cool him down and clear his frazzled mind. He closed his eyes and just breathed. The fresh air making the corners of his lips to upturn slightly.

* * *

><p>He found her sitting on one of the benches near the edge of campus. He had been about to head to his next lesson when he had caught sight of her mousy blonde hair, head submerged in a book, as was the norm with her. He contemplated for all of two seconds before he made his way towards her. The usual bubbles of nerves deep in his stomach. It was always the same around her, the warmth of knowing, and the nerves of unknowing. He knew her so intimately and yet, he could no longer figure out what was running through her mind. It was still the same though, the feelings that he held for her. They had not dimmed, nor had they diminished. They were just as strong as they had always been. More so if that was even possible. When had their lives become so complicated? His smile fell. He knew exactly when they had become so complicated between them. When everything fell apart.<p>

"Mind if I join you"? He questioned gently, his words tentative as he looked down at her. He towered over her at this height. Her head tilted up, and her blue eyes knocked him dead. God she always had that effect on him, it was like a sucker punch to the chest. His air trapped in his lungs, even more so when her lips turned up into a smile. He tore his gaze from her features, watched as she turned one of the corners of the pages down, and then nodded her head, the book pushed away from her slightly, a sign that he had her full attention. Something that was rare when it came to Kali. She was a complete nerd sometimes.

At her nod Tyler lowered his lean frame onto the bench beside him. His head dropping just slightly as he blushed under her gaze. Damn it he had forgotten what affect she could have on him. It was not amusing. He contemplated his words. He had been asking ever since she had come home and she had always come up with a flippant lie. Why did he expect this time would be any different? But it was driving him insane. Eating him up inside, knowing that she was lying to him. Knowing that she could no longer trust him to tell him the truth. "Why did you come home Kali?" He questioned gently. He wanted to reach out to her, but he refrained, he had no idea how she would handle it, and he did not want her pulling away from him. He couldn't handle it a second time.

Kali stayed where she was, her fingers folded together on her lap, her head tilted down. She had no idea what to say to him. He wanted the truth. Of course he did. His eyes begged for the truth, and yet the truth, it would do more harm than good. Tear at truths neither of them wanted to admit to. To face a past neither of them wanted to remember, and a past both of them could not forget. With a deep sigh she tucked her hair behind her ear, unable to actually look at him. If she looked at him it would be done. He would know. "Tyler" Her words shaky as she shook her head. What was she supposed to do? Shame nagged at her. He was one of the few people she knew she could trust, and yet this, it was her burden. Tyler just sighed, and he moved over to capture her hand, giving it a tight squeeze. "When did you stop being able to talk to me?"

* * *

><p>"Ill see you after class babes" Pogue whispered into his girlfriends ear, bending down ever so slightly so he could nip at her ear. She giggled batting her hand at his chest, blushing ever so slightly she pulled away and gave him a flirtatious wink, before linking arms with Sarah and heading up to their seats. Pogue watched them until they were seated, before he folded his form into his seat, scooting down as he glanced to Caleb.<p>

"I got to talk to you about Kali" Caeb raised a brow as he glanced over towards his friend. Following his friends previous movements, and lowering himself down, it made it easier to talk without anyone listening in on their converation.

"What's up?" He imminently questioned. Pogue only truly got concerned when it regarded Kate. But he had been extra careful since the Chase incident. He had the same look in his eyes, that he had when Chase had been around. A gaze filled with concern, and confusion. Caleb regretted not listening to his friend, instead choosing to believe it was his friends jealousy that had got his back up, and nothing else. He wouldn't make that mistake again. He hoped this was not another Chase situation, although he doubted it. It was hardly like Kali was new to their lives. She had known them for all their lives. One never could be to careful though.

"I went by the café last night," Caleb raised his brow with scepticism, he knew that Pogue couldn't have gotten a good reception from her, the only one of them that she had ever taken a liking to was Tyler and Caleb could only guess that was because they had grown up as neighbours.

"And she didn't kick you out" Caleb joked throwing shaking his head, it was baffling him as to why Pogue had gone by the cafe in the first place. Pogue sent him a mock glare in return, he had none the risks of going in and already had the, my bike broke down, its cold I just want a warm drink, line to feed her if she had gone to kick him out, not that he had thought that it was going to do any good.

"Man she was acting weird, she spewed this shit to me and practically begged me not to tell any one, she isn't the same girl who left for Cali last year"

Caleb raised his brow in interest, he had seen the difference in her, sure she looked like the same girl, acted like her as well, but the changes in her were obvious. She had switched glasses for contacts, she was slimmer, and more tanned but they were all to be expected. It was working working at the cafe that was the most confusing of all. Yet at heart she seemed to be the same girl. She still carried a book around with her, tucked neatly under her arm like she had before. But it had been her eyes that had tipped him to her change, they held so much pain and deceit he had been shocked and interested all at the same time.

"What did she say" He questioned glancing slightly over to the front to make sure that they weren't missing anything vital. Pogue followed suit taking in some of the notes and partially copying them down, they had to at least make it look like they were paying attention even if they weren't.

"I asked her why she came back, said she missed Tyler, she said it was none of my business, nor was the reason she had decided she came home" Caleb flicked his gaze over to him and nodded his head, Pogue really should have known not to have gone up against the one person who didn't fawn their selves all over them.

"She has a point man, but none of this is sounding strange" Caleb replied Pogue, pursed his lips shaking his head, Caleb really didn't have any patience he thought.

"She said she was working because apartments wast cheap, that not all parents forgave the mistakes their children made"

"Her parents aren't renting it for her?" Pogue shrugged a shoulder.

"Doesnt sound like it man" Now that was strange. What the hell had Kali done that would make her parents give up on her?

* * *

><p>Kali sighed deeply. The bell signalling the start of lesson had run over half an hour ago but neither of them had moved. This was a conversation that was either going to happen, or wasn't. Oh who was she kidding, this conversation was going to happen, even if she didn't want it. Tyler was waiting for an answer and he was not going to let her ignore it this time. He was hurting, and she had put that hurt in his eyes. Licking her lips she sighed softly. She had to tell him. Needed to open up to him. She finally opened her eyes and looked over to him. God he was looking at her with such concern. If she told him there was every chance he would leave.<p>

"Ty…." She shook her head not being able to continue, how could she, it had been to painful for the both of them the first time around, how could she bring it back up for them.

"Kali, just talk to me. Whatever it is im right here, we'll get through it together" Just like they had before. She finally sighed and just nodded her head.

"They found out about the baby, the miscarriage everything"

Tyler paled visibly, he forced himself to keep looking at her. To be there, for her. But she could see his eyes mist and she could feel her own do the same. She forced back the tears though. She had to. If she lost it now she would be unable to stop. She had shed to many tears, she could not shed anymore.

The memories flooded him instantly. They had been going out for a while. The pair of them had been drinking. He had just had a huge blow up with Reid, she, her parents. They had started fooling around and one thing had led to another. She had found out two months later. And two months after that he had found her on his bedroom floor with blood surrounding her. Neither of them had needed the doctors to tell them what had happened. Two weeks later she had left for California. He had been left dealing with the loss of his child, and the loss of the girl he had loved.

"I take it they weren't happy" He said after he had finally managed to compose himself long enough to talk. Kali shook her head, she was holding onto his hand so hard she was sure she would bruise them.

"No. They said that there were some mistakes that even they couldn't forgive. Gave me some money and told me to leave. They haven't spoken to me since...said I was a disgrace to the family name" Anger clenched at his heart. All he could do was wrap his arm around her body and pull her close.

* * *

><p><em>Would love to know what you all think. Reviews would be great. :)<em>


End file.
